Winter's Lullaby
by Daniii621
Summary: Sam is just a geeky girl... until she meets Jack O'Neill. She finds that there was more to her life than she thought there was.
1. Starbucks

Winter's Lullaby

Chapter 1

By Danielle

There was nothing more that Samantha Carter dreamed of than being swept off her feet. She knew this would most likely never happen, judging by her glasses and her geeky appearance. She was putting of getting contacts and losing the extra pounds, because her job at the chemistry lab was so demanding, not to mention boring. The last date that she ever had was a year and a half ago. She wasn't too thrilled about that, because that made her dream seem too far to reach.

One day, as she walked to work ('Exercise, Sam! That's the key!', she would always tell herself), she stopped into Starbucks for coffee and a bagel. 'Well,' she thought, 'I've got 45 minutes before work. I might as well take my time.' She sat at a table, and ordered her breakfast mix.

A few minutes later, she was still munching away as a man came running into the store and sat himself in the chair across from her.

"Um, sorry to bother you. My name's Jack O'Neill. I was wondering, um, can you pretend to by my girlfriend for like, 20 minutes? My ex is in here and I don't want her to think I'm still single. Please!" He sounded so frantic that Sam couldn't not help him. He was hot, as well.

Apart from that, Sam still was in total shock. "Um…sure."

"Thank you so much! What's your name?"

"Um, Samantha Carter--" 'And I thought _I _was desperate…' thought Sam.

What appeared to be Jack's ex strolled over to the table at that point.

"Why, _hello_ Jack. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Jane. This is Samantha Carter. Sam, this is Jane."

Jane and Sam shook hands.

"Hello, Samantha. Absolutely _lovely_ to meet you."

'He used to be married to _her_?' Sam thought, but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind.

"It's alright, you can call me Sam."

"Alright. Are you two…dating?"

"Umm, yes. We've been going out for about two months."

"Well, are you two doing anything tomorrow night? Maybe we could have dinner. Of course, we being you two and me and _my_ boyfriend."

"Umm, Sam, are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

Sam sighed. "I don't think so…"

"Then yeah, maybe we'll meet you at, say, La Gioia del Sole at eight?"

"Sure. I'll see you there," Jane replied with a smirk. She then walked over to the counter to order a coffee.

Jack turned back to Sam. "I'm sooo sorry about that. Can you _please_ come tomorrow? "

"Oh…fine. You owe me, though."

"Yeah, I know I do. I just hope it won't be…weird because we don't know each other."

"Hey. Here's an idea. I'll call in work sick, and we can spend the rest of the day getting to know each other."

Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not in that way just yet," Sam commented with a smile. "Anyway, I need to go shopping, so why don't we go to the mall?" Sam smiled, and then pleaded, "Pleaase?"

"No way," Jack said.

"Excuse me, aren't I the one who has to be your girlfriend so you're not _completely_ embarrassed? And if you don't listen to me then I'll blow you off and you'll be _all al_—"

"Fine, fine. We can go to the _mall_," Jack said darkly.

"Thank you."

Sam finally decided to get contacts.

"Whoa… this is soo weird." Sam stared at herself in the mirror, her ugly square glasses gone. She couldn't be happier.

"Hey, I think you look great without glasses," Jack said as he walked over with Sam to pay for the contacts.

She paid for them and then went to Dolce & Gabbana to buy a dress. She finally picked out a short, black wraparound dress that shaped to fit her curves, and she bought a pair of black stilettos to match. Since this dinner date wasn't _entirely_ formal, she decided to wear the dress over jeans. She also purchased a pair of diamond drop earrings. She didn't have the greatest fashion sense ever, but it was pretty good. She also purchased a pair of diamond drop earrings.

She wasn't just entirely concerned about the date outfit. She bought new clothes for _everything_—swimwear, pajamas, underwear, everyday, you name it, she bought it. But she didn't really care. She wanted to look H-O-T hot, especially with a guy like Jack next to her. She knew change had come, and it was all thanks to him.

She spent more than $400 in total during her shopping spree. But she was glad she did.


	2. Preparations

Winter's Lullaby

Chapter 2

By Dani, (who by the way you looove)

A/N: Okay, the REVAMPED chapter 2 for you!

Sam sighed as she walked into her tiny one-bedroom condo. She (without looking) threw her keys on the side table. She was so tired after her truly wonderful day. She had not only bought a dress, shoes and earrings, but had taken herself on a shopping spree, not to mention spending all of her time with the exceptionally hot Jack O'Neill. She had gotten to know him pretty well, at least as much as she could over the course of one day.

She took her contacts out and brushed her short blonde hair which was newly trimmed. After changing into her new baby blue and silver silk nightgown and brushing her teeth, Sam stumbled into bed. After thinking about the days events for a while, she managed to calm her restless mind enough to get some sleep, the image of Jack's face embedded in her brain.

She awoke to find the sun shining in her face and sparrows chirping.

She tried to cover her face with the pillow.

"No, sun. Go away!" She reasoned groggily. Her efforts however, did not pay off and she drew the covers off herself and went to the bathroom.

'Thank God it's Saturday. I would have missed work.' She thought. 'Like I'd really want to go anyway.' She bent over to her nightstand and checked her blue alarm clock. It read 11:23 AM.

"Dear God," she said to herself. "I never sleep this late." She stepped into her kitchen and took whole wheat bread from her refrigerator and popped it in the toaster. In a few minutes, she munched it over a cracked multicolor plate.

'Damn. I need new plates.' She reminded herself.

She then walked to the bathroom to shower and then apply her makeup. She then went to her weekend early-afternoon yoga class. She then felt calm and decided to go for a late lunch.

After lunch, she went for a run. She puffed along the walking path slowly. She reassured that the workout was burning calories and was good for her, not that she was just wasting her time.

later….

Sam stepped through the door at La Gioia del Sole. She scanned the main area quickly, until her eyes came upon the host. She quickly walked over to him.

"Hello, I'm Samantha Carter. I have a reservation for four people made by Jane….?"

'Ah…._shit_. What was her last name? Ah, crap. Did she—' Her thoughts were interrupted by the host.

"Oh, Jane Fowley. Of course."

"Oh!" Sam sighed with relief. "You've met?"

"Well, sort of. She's pretty popular at La Gioia del Sole. She comes here at _least_ once a week. Anyway, her table is right down this hall." The host led her down to the table.

She greeted Jane, Jack and the "mystery boyfriend".

"Hey, Sam. I'm Wilson." Jane's boyfriend said, reaching out his hand towards hers. She took his greasy palm lightly and shook it.

"Hello Wilson," Sam replied.

A/N: Mkay, I'll grant you that that was a pretty sucky ending for chapter two, but it'll all be revealed in chapter three! I hope you enjoyed the redone chapter two!


	3. Sweet Surprise

Winter's Lullaby

By Danielle-ibus

A/N: Alright, as you may have figured out by now, I'm editing all the chapters. WOOO!

Chapter 3: That Sweet Surprise

Sam took a deep breath as she sat down next to Jack. She was about to have dinner with two complete strangers and one person who was…not much more than an acquaintance. She looked around at the three others. She stared at Jack. Man alive, he was _gorgeous_.

Jack lifted the menu to cover Sam and his faces. He made a look that implied, 'I'm sorry you're here', and then whispered, "What the hell took you so long? I'm about to blow my brain out!"

Sam chuckled as he lifted down the menu, and said, "Well, Jack and I are going to share the classic lasagna. What about you guys?" She asked the couple sitting opposite them. Wilson grunted a "Dunno" as Jack snaked his arm around Sam's waist. Although Sam had known him for a day, she felt strangely comfortable with his arm around her.

The waiter then came and asked them for their drink orders. After he left, Sam began an attempt at average conversation.

"So, Wilson, what do you do for a living?"

Wilson grunted. "I work in engineering."

Sam sighed nonchalantly. "Oh, that sounds interesting."

"It's not."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My job isn't very exciting either."

"Cool."

Sam sighed, exasperated. 'What does this woman see in him? I mean, between Jack and Wilson, the choice isn't too tough to decide! Wilson is…an antisocial being!"

"Sam works in a chem. lab." Jack interjected, trying to make the conversation more interesting.

"Yep." Sam shot Jack a look at Wilson's monotone reply.

About what seemed to be an eternity later, the waiter came with their drink orders, and took their entrée orders.

Sam wanted to drink her wine _fast_, but not in a pig-like or "this-dinner-is-so-boring-I-think-I-want-to-kill-myself" sort of manner. She was trying to figure out a way to get drunk unnoticed, but Jack interrupted her thoughts.

"Sammy?" Sam looked up. "Oh, okay. We thought you were asleep."

"No," Sam smiled, "just thinking."

About an hour and a half later, it was time to go. But before anyone left, Jack had an announcement, which also came as a surprise to Sam.

"Sam and I are going on a cruise to Jamaica for a week, so we won't be able to be in contact with you. Isn't that right Sam?" He nudged her.

Sam started at Jack, waiting for the punch line. Realizing there was none, she quickly collected herself and said, "Um…yeah! Yeah, we're going on a cruise. It sounds very exciting." To make their relationship seem more realistic, Sam kissed Jack on the cheek. She was afraid he'd back away, but he pulled her closer.

"Oh, how fun!" Jane exclaimed. "Maybe we should do that, eh, Will?"

"Uh."

"Well, see you guys around." Jack led Sam out the front door and into his car.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Sam angrily whispered. "A _cruise?_ What, have you lost your mind? I just—I can't believe—why didn't you—oh my GOD!"

"I'm sorry, okay? You had told me that you hated your job, so I figured you could take some time off. And besides, you don't have to spend all the time with me. You can do whatever you want." He turned away from her and put the keys in the ignition. "Besides," he added, "I want to get to know you better before the cruise anyway, if that'd be okay."

Sam felt a little better at his comment. "Yeah, that would be fun."

A/N: Uh? UH? How was the revamped chapter 3 compared to the old…loser 11-year-old-me chapter? I think it's much better, but the REVIEWERS seem to have disappeared… what's that about? but anyway, the ATTRACTION! hahahah


	4. In My Car

Winter's Lullaby

Chapter 4

by Dani

A/N: Well I just want to thank you guys who reviewed. 1: The people who like this story a lot, and 2: The constructive criticism. I am a little offended on what one of the reviewers said, by my being too young to write. You know what? That made me feel like crap because I love writing and I don't give a damn what you think. So if you don't like the story, DON'T READ IT. I spent a long time thinking of this story's plot. And to tell me someone _else _should write it... just don't review ever again.

Well, this author's note is sufficiently long, so I'd better start the story. Sorry to keep you waiting.

P.S. Birthday is in four days!

Sam and Jack drove home in silence. The shady trees rushed by. The grass was withered from being stepped on all day. Sam sighed and looked through the sunroof. The full moon shone down on her, and she smiled. She looked at Jack, but he was staring down the long road. He had one hand on the armrest. She took it. Jack didn't flinch or pull away. Once they reached the stoplight, Jack let go of her hand and then pulled her forward. He kissed her, and for the rest of the drive, Sam's head was on Jack's shoulder.

At 10:51 they reached Sam's house. Jack got out of the car and opened Sam's door. Her expected her to get out, but she was fast asleep. Jack muttered under his breath. He went into her handbag and found the keys to her apartment. Then he realized, 'Wait, _apartment?_ Oh crap. What's her apartment number?' Jack cursed under his breath, until he heard;

"Apartment ffffoouuur beeee..." Sam fell asleep again. 'Well, that certainly works.' Jack thought. He picked her up and went into the building. He searched for the elevator, and punched four. Once they reached Sam's apartment, Jack had a hassle with the keys. He thought, 'Okay, 5 keys, one Sam. I can't put Sam on the floor…' He decided just to struggle. He was extremely annoyed when he found the last key he picked was the house key. He turned the key into the lock, and stepped into the condo. He stared and the bland wallpaper. It was flowery and was cracked.

Jack (after about 10 minutes) finally managed to get Sam into the bed. He also left her a note that said,

"Thanks for coming to dinner. I know it wasn't a big deal, but I'm sorry I sucked you into this whole mess.

xoxo Jack"

Sam woke up the next morning to find her clothes still on, and a note beside her bed. She read it, and smiled. And then frowned. Did she still have her contacts on? She ran to the bathroom and took them out. Her optometrist had told her not to sleep with contacts in. She shut her contact case in her opening mirror. She went to her room and over to the dresser. She picked out a denim miniskirt and a dark green tube top. She looked at her alarm clock. It was 8:41. 'Ah, much better than… wait. I have work! She ran the eight blocks to the lab.

"Sorry I'm late!" She said, panting to her boss.

"Late for…? Samantha, it's Monday. You don't have work. Remember?" The chair spun around and there he was, Jack O'Neill. The same man from Starbucks.

"Wait, how do you know I don't have work today?" Sam asked in astonishment.

"I know people."

He motioned for her to come over to the chair. She walked suspiciously. He pulled her down onto his lap. "Did you get my note?" He asked. "Yes," Sam answered, "But really you don't need to apologize fo—" She was interrupted by kissing. She melted into his arms, just letting the kiss continue. She rested her hands on his back, and after some for kissing, they fell off the chair. They continued kissing anyway. He pushed her against the wall. And then stopped. Sam looked at him sadly.

Well, I tried to make this chapter long-ish. So, I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. First of Winter

Winter's Lullaby

By Dani!

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in so long. I've been busy, and well… I kinda forgot. Sorry guys! I'll write the story now. Oh yah, I am 11 and 11 days old. How cool is that?

Chapter 5:

The First of Winter

Sam stared out the window. The first snow of the season was falling. And it was her 28th birthday. She smiled. This was the first time it had snowed on her birthday, and 28 was her lucky number.

'Hey, I am pretty lucky, I guess. If I were extremely lucky, I'd have a small birthday party.' The phone rang just then. She sighed and walked over to her small, oak end table and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Hell--"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A large number of people shouted into the phone.

"Oh my God…. How many of you are there? Who set this up?" Sam was shocked.

"Me (Jack), your father, your brother, your co-workers, and other.. people…"

"Wow…."

"Sammy, why don't you come over to Jack's apartment? We're expecting you." Sam's father was talking. She hadn't seen him in a while.

Sam jumped up and quickly said goodbye. She ran to the apartment building, her excitement building up. As she arrived to the building, she stopped for a breath, and rang the buzzer. She was called up, and ran to the door.

Before she even knocked, the door burst open. A birthday hat was placed on her head, and the people cleared the way for the cake and Jack.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Sam's eye was caught on the vast amount of large presents going up to the ceiling. She blushed at her greed, and walked over to Jack.

"Hey, um Jack? Can I open my presents first?"

Jack snickered. "Okay. HEY EVERYONE! IT'S PRESENT TIME!"

A wave of people rushed over to watch.

Sam picked up the first present from Jack. It was not very big, but it was wrapped nicely. Sam was surprised that Jack wrapped it. She peeled the paper off slowly, and to her surprise, found a diamond and silver necklace and a pair of diamond earrings set in gold.

"Oh my God. Jack, it's beautiful! You didn't have to… no _shouldn't _have to… Thanks." She hugged him tightly. Jack whispered, "Sam, your turning me into Me Pulp."

"Sorry," She whispered back.

As she proceeded to open her other presents, she found that most people had the same taste. She now had about ten toasters and seven gift cards. From Jacob she got her own china set.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN…?

DUN DUH

Sorry its so short guys


	6. An Extra Present

Winter's Lullaby

By Dani

A/N: I don't know how many of you like James Taylor, Sting, The Police, and then Nightwish, and other gothic rock bands AND Dido, but w/e.

Chapter 6: One Last Birthday Gift

As everyone filed out of Jack's apartment at about one o'clock, Jack stopped Sam.

"Hey Sammy, I have one more gift for you. I'm sure you'll love it."

"Oooh… presents. What is it?" Sam asked.

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets.

Two adult trip one week cruise to Jamaica.

"Oh my God… you were serious about that?" Sam grabbed her ticket, but not before making some Jack Pulp again.

"I'll take that as a thank you… and once we get to Jamaica, we'll stay at a hotel for a few days."

Sam gasped. "Jack, please, let me pay for some of this…"

"No. This is your birthday present." He kissed her on the cheek, and she jumped on him and hugged him.

"Oh my God… I love you!" Sam squealed.

Jack looked at her awkwardly.

"Wait…. Um Jack…."

Jack interrupted her. "It's time for you to go."

"But... Jack…"

"Bye Sam. See ya later." HE shut the door.

'Oh my God…' he thought. 'Did she really mean that? Jesus.'

Sam walked home slowly.

'Was it wrong to say that?' She thought. 'Maybe I'm moving to fast for him…. What have I done? I always screw this up.' She walked up the steps of her building, and went to her apartment.

The next morning, the sun almost shined her eyes out. She got up and began to get dressed, and noticed the letter on her table.

'That wasn't there before…' She though aloud. She opened the envelope to find a scented paper.

_Sammy,_

_I'm sorry I ushered you out last night. I just didn't expect you to say that to me. I don't know if it was because of the tickets, or that you just meant it. But now I'm going to tell you how I feel about you. It doesn't matter what you meant before, but…._

_I love you too._

_Please still come on the cruise with me_

_Love,_

_Jack_

Sam's heart was pounding. He loved her too… Wow. Amazing. Stunning. She thought up about every synonym for that. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. Sam finished changing and went to the door. There he was. The…

CLIFFY

A/N: Hope that was long enough. Size 12 and one and a fifth pages on Microsoft Word.


	7. Friday the 13th

Winter's Lullaby

By Dani

A/N: LOLOLO! I am at my mutter's and step vater's house. Like totally.

SPESH THANKS TO NATTERS FOR INTRODUCING ME, JACKIE, SAM AND TEAL'CALETTA TO HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY ON HOODAT WHATZIT'S THING. WE'D BE LOST WITHOUT YOU. GRANDMA ROSIE! (I am I the only one who gets that? Balto… the movie…. Seen it?)

ANYWAY:

Chapter Seven: Friday the 13th

There he was…. the Mailman (THE MAILMAN).

"Hey, Jim. How's life treating you? Have you got something for me?" Sam had hoped it would be someone else… Jack perhaps? It was, after all, the day after her birthday.

"Nope. I need to talk to you, though. It's important. Can I come in?" He looked pretty concerned.

"Yeah. Sure. What's the problem? Is everything okay? Do you want some tea? Coffee?"

"Nah. I'm not quite thirsty. Hey, is that a new TV?"

"Yeah. I got it just two weeks ago. So, anyway, what's your problem?" Sam wasn't here to chat. _'I don't know about you, but personally I don't like creepy mailmen in my house talking about my TV.'_ She thought.

"Well, Maria is moving out." He stared at the floor.

"Oh my God. Really?" Sam was shocked. Jim and Maria had been married since they graduated from college.

"No. Not really. I'm just her to steal your stuff." With that, he hit he on the head with one of her decorative bricks and knocked her out.

Sam woke up, on the couch three hours later. Or so she thought. She was really on the hard, wooden floor on a few cushions. She looked around. Everything was gone. She screamed. She stared at the walls. All her childhood artwork was stripped of the walls, the frames cracked. Her oak end table. Everything. Even her shower curtain. She ran out the door, headed for Jack. Without her jacket, the cold air stung her. And as she ran the eleven blocks, the song of winter teased her. _'Friday the 13th… Hell is uprising. Run before they find you…'_ She rang the buzzer madly. Jack came down and opened the door.

"Jack! Oh my God…" She couldn't finish. Her throat hurt too much. She sat down on the steps and cried.

"He… he took… everything…."

"Sam, I can't understand you. Why are you out like this? Sam, you'll catch your death here."

_Run before they find you….._

A/N: SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SHORT


	8. Sam Moves In

Vinter's Lullaby

By Dannni

Vell, I have mad you vait longg enough. Chepter Ate, coming right et yous.

Sorry. My accents took over me. Chapter Eight, and I'm very excited because it's verrry spesh for the Jack/Sam shippy thing. Sailboat. Cruise ship. Turkeys flying madly (sadly two of those things won't happen…. Not telling you what though!

Chapter Eight: Sam Moves In

"Wait Sam, what happened? I can't understand you. What's wrong?" Jack sat on the steps next to her.

"That effing mailman…. He took everything in my house…. Why me? What did I ever do to him? Okay, maybe I rejected him for a couple dates because I didn't want him to cheat on his wife but WHY?"

"Wait, Sam… you were robbed? What the…. How did that happen? You were at home all day."

"Jack… he knocked me out. Duh."

"What are you going to do? You have no bed, clothes, mirror, toilet… wait, do you have a toilet?"

Sam shook her head, and cried, "I guess I'll just move in with Dad until I can repair the apartment." She got up and walked down the steps.

Jack stood up. "Wait, Sam. You could move in, well if you _wanted_ to, with me."

Sam stopped. "You would do that for me?"

Jack nodded, not entirely thinking about what his future life might be.

"Jack…" She ran up the steps, tears in her eyes, and fiercely hugged Jack.

"Ohmigod… you are the kindest person that I've met." She kissed him full on the mouth, and ran into the building.

Jack looked at her. She was sort of in a dazed, happy-sad state, as she danced around the lobby's columns, arms spread. Her hair was developing it's own dance. Her tired blue eyes had a certain glint to them. Jack knew how happy Sam was. Jack went over, took her hand and they went up to the apartment.

"Hey Sam, about the cruise… it's next week. Do you still want to go?"

Sam stared at Jack. "Of course I want to go, you ninny. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She hugged him until her cell phone rang, one minute later.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sam. This is Giovanni."

'Oh crap.' Sam thought. 'I haven't gone to work in a week. Good thing that's my limit… oh wait, but then I can't go on the cruise… NO. I'm still going.'

"Yeah, what do you want?" She knew she was going to get fired.

"I understand you haven't been coming to the lab."

"Yeah… so?"

"Well, Sam, I just want to tell you that I remember what it's like to be young and in love. So, right now, I am giving you a two month break, but you will still get the same paycheck."

"Oh my God… wow. This is the best worst day of my life. Thank you, Mr. Giovanni."

"Good bye, Sam."

The phone went to the dial tone.

"Hey Jack…. Jack?" She looked at him, staring out the window. His eyes stared at something. Sam went over. She looked in his direction. There, across the street, was the Simpsons.

"Jaack…."


	9. Find Your Feelings

Winter's Lullaby

Chapter Nine

A/N: OMG you people are sooo kind because you reviewed which makes me write more, and then you review again and again and YAY! And… by the way, my sister (Jackie) has a really good Jack/Sam story. It's called Winter of a Heart (so cool!). It's on a different pen name, so I'll give it to you: **Maj.Sam.Carter**, so read her story! OR DIE! No. Sorry. _Live._ Wait… holy Christ on a cracker… it's 12:07 in the afternoon of Tuesday at the beginning of summer vacation and I haven't had my brekky! Well, before I write I'm going to eat. (sorry…. Rubbing it in. HA!)

Chicken Chow Mei Fun will do.

munch

And a fruit by the foot.

Chapter Niine: Find Your Feelings

"Jaack! Drive faster! We have ten minutes to get to the port!"

"Sam, I am driving as fast as the traffic will let me! And that speed just conveniently happens to be 10 miles an hour!"

"GAAH!"

"What are you GAAH!ing me for? I am not a Traffic God."

"Oh, shut up."

"Okay. We are HERE," Sam sighed.

"Damn right we are." Jack checked the mirror. A police car. Two officers that looked strangely familiar.

He got out, and strode calmly to the car. Out came two very close friends.

"Teal'c! Danny! Hi!" He gave them both a manly hug. "What the crap are you doing in a police car?"

"Well, we figured that, well, with your history with police cars… and um, if we followed you there would be significant consequences than with any other car."

"Glad to see you still talk that fast, Danny." Jack chuckled. "Oi! Sam! Coming out?"

"Yeaaah…" She stepped out of the car, viewed Teal'c and Daniel, stopped short, viewed them again, and shouted, "OH MY GOD!" She dropped her tote bag and ran over to them.

"Danny!" She gave him a hug.

"Teal'c!" She also gave him a hug.

"Indeed, Samantha. It is us."

"So, wait… Sam. You know them?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, of course I do. I went to college with them."

"Oh yeah… um, so did I."

"Oh, cool. What did you look like ten years ago?"

"Umm, come on Sam. We need to go. It was nice seeing you guys." He took the luggage out of the car.

"Jack! Come on, tell me--" Jack grabbed her hand and they ran over to the docks, shortly followed by Daniel and Teal'c.

"Jjjaaacckk! Ttell me!" He handed in their tickets, and they got on the ship, but not before looking way up at the height. Jack shook his head and ran through the door, pulling Sam. He ran up the stairs to the cabin. He put the key in, and stepped through the door.

"Nice, roomy cabin," He said. "I need to pee."

Sam closed the door. "Jack, why won't you tell me? It can't be that big a deal."

"You'd be surprised. You're going to hate me," Jack said.

"No I won't!" Sam said.

"Fine." Jack motioned for her to sit down on the sofa.

"I was the hard-core heavy-metal guy who used to make fun of you."

"Oh my God…"

"Sam--"

"I need a little time, Jack." She stood up trip, and walked out of the room.

There was a knock at the door.

"Ts'open!" Daniel and Teal'c walked in.

"What the..?"

"Did you tell her?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah. She didn't take it very well."

"Well, you just need to talk to her a little bit." Daniel said.

"Not now. She needs her thinking time. I'm going to wait for her to come back." He lifted his legs up on the sofa.

"She just needs to find her feelings now."


	10. Breathe

Winter's Lullaby

By Dani

A/N: OMG you guys I am so sorry that I have not posted in ages! I've been busy, and I just got back from a two week trip to go rafting and then going around Jackson Hole Wyoming and then Yellowstone, then San Francisco. I'm REALLY sorry I didn't post before that. I hope you guys still read….PLEASE do!

Chapter 10: Breathe

Sam paced around the 2nd deck on the long, streamlined 8-deck boat. So many thoughts were rushing through her head. _'That was Jack? How could he have-Wait, Daniel and Teal'c were his friends in college, as they were mine… so they hid it from me? Why would they do that? Maybe they didn't want my feelings to get hurt…but hey, they are hurt already! Well, I guess it was nice of them… but why be friends with _him_? Wait. What's he doing right now….?'_ Sam turned on her heel and headed towards cabin number 23A, key jingling in hand. She put her ear flat against the door. No sound. She pushed the key in the lock. The door swung open, and there was Jack, his head in his hands. When he heard her come in, he stood up.

"Hi." Sam looked at her feet. "Just wanted to see what you were up to." The wood floors creaked as she shifted her weight.

"Sam, I want to talk to you." He walked over to her. "Otherwise we're going to have the worst winter cruise ever. And if you don't let me talk to you, I really see no point of coming on this cruise." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Can I talk to you?"

Sam nodded slowly, looking Jack up and down as she did.

"Come sit here on the couch." Jack motioned. Sam obeyed, and gave thanks to the soft plush inside the red loveseat.

"Okay, firstly, I want to say that I am so, so sorry for what I did in college to you. I was a jerk, and that was what I did to freshman students. Secondly, that was in my senior year of college, 10 years ago, and I have matured. But that's not the point. The point is, here we are, living our lives as adults, and we are in a relationship we never imagined we'd be in. I love you, and I know you love me back, and that's all that matters. But that still doesn't stop me from regretting from what I did to you with a piece of glass." Sam felt a pang in her heart. She ran her fingers over the scar on her chest. "Whenever I think of that, I want to return that to myself. There is no way that I could allow you to ever forgive me for that. But anyway, the point is, I am so sorry for my actions as a college adult, and I hope that we make up, make out, and that you'll forgive me."

Sam chuckled. "Okay, I forgive you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Whoa… hey? Did you not hear me?" Jack looked taken aback.

"Fine, if you want it that way…" Sam tackled Jack off the couch onto the floor, and jumped on him, kissing him hard on the mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he pulled her down, flat onto him. She got up again gasping for air, then began to start unbuttoning his shirt.

"I wonder if Sam and Jack have made up yet?" Daniel said to Teal'c, as they walked into their separate rooms.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied.

Little did they know, Sam and Jack were just _fine…_

Sam and Jack lay there, on the queen bed, gasping for air. Jack looked at Sam.

"Whoa... were you reserving that for a special occasion?" Jack asked.

"Hmmm... I don't think so. Hey, I wasn't the only good one here."

"Don't flatter me.I think the boat's set sail. Do you want to go check it out?"

"Sure. I just have to get my clothes on... as do you. Can't go out in our underwear." Sam got off the bed and headed towards her green suitcase and shuffled around. She got out her khaki capris and black halter smocked shirt. She went over to Jack's suitcase and tossed him cream pants and abrown t-shirt.

"What am I? Nature man?"

"Hey, you packed it."

"What? No I didn't, you did! You packed my clothes, and I know you did because I didn't!"

"Damn it," she muttered. "OOOH, look what I'm putting on..." She turnedaround to model her birthday necklace and her brown belt.

"Oh, you're wearing it, eh? Don't lose it..."

"I'm not going to. Put your shirt on."

A/N: Come on! I am eleven years old. I know your thinking, Whoa! It only goes that far? Yes. It does. I am allowed to make an implication that there was sex, but I don't really want to write about it. ONCE AGAIN: Eleven years old. But hey, whatever. Sorry the chapter was short. But hey, Jack and Sam made up. What more can you ask for. DON'T tell me by the way, cause I know what you're thinking. Yeah. Or about the double: But hey! Love you guys!


	11. Unwanted Guest

Winter's Lullaby

By Dani

A/N: Oh god, you all must hate me. I'm sooo sorry. It's just that no one reviewed in ages, and I wasn't sure where this story was going, but now after I got a review from **kahless21**, I have decided to write more. Also, I am listening to James Taylor. The song is "The Frozen Man", which is about the Titanic. SOOO SORRY! I LOVE YOU ALL, ESPECIALLY MY MOST REVIEWERS.** NOW I WRITE! FOR GONDOR!**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the Stargate SG-1 characters, or the show. It's copyright of MGM. This story is mine, though.

P.S. I am insane. And high on Mist Free Sierra Mist.

Chapter 11: Unwanted Guest

"Oh, my god. This view is beautiful. Jack, thank you so much for bringing me here. Jack?"

Jack stared into the ocean. The reflection of the setting sun, the quiet lilacs and yellows calmed him. He thought about how lucky he was to have someone like Sam in his life. She was always there for him, no matter what. Sam nudging him disrupted Jack's thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Sammy. I was thinking. What did you say?"

"I said that this is a gorgeous view. It's great to get out of the lab. Hey, I never found out about your job. I guess we were having too much fun. What _do_ you do?"

"Oh yeah. Wow, that is weird. Umm, I'm a colonel in the U.S. Air Force."

"Wow. Hey, that's funny, I've always wanted to work in the Air Force. I hate the lab. I'm like, the youngest person there. It's soooo BORING."

"You sound like a 15-year-old." Jack chuckled. If only she knew the story behind his job…

Jack put his arm around Sam's waist, and they leaned against the ship's rail.

"Sammy? I love you."

"I know." Sam giggled. "I love you too."

The wind blew across Sam's face and chilled her body. She shuddered. Jack took off his coat and wrapped it around Sam. His warm hands brushed Sam's hands, and she felt a warmness in her heart.

"Thanks. I just have one question. Why are we going to Jamaica in winter?"

"One: no one's out. Two: it's warmish in Jamaica still. So ha."

"Fine. Hey, do you wanna dance?"

"I ask that."

"SO-RRY."

"…."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to ask me?"

"Oh yeah. Do you want to dance?"

"Sure. Can you tango?"

"Maybe."

They walked over to the built-in grass, and the music was blasting out of the speakers. Jack took Sam's hands, and they tangoed. Jack's mind was smiling at the look of shock on Sam's face. 'She didn't know I could dance so well.' But she wasn't looking at him, but behind him. He turned around. There was a man, with a huge smirk on his face.

"Who's this guy?" Jack asked.

Sam stared. "Pete?"


	12. Stay Away

Winter's Lullaby

By DANI! YAYAY!

Disclaimer: Of COURSE I don't own the show and it's characters, you dingbat. I wish I did, because SCREW THE REGS! J + S FOREVER!

A/N: Anyway, I was kinda disappointed that barely anyone reviewed, and I realize it's my fault, because so many people stopped reading because I didn't write. But plz tell your friends to read this! Reviews make me feel spesh. Luv you! Chap 12! Happy 1daybeforeColumbusday!

And for **Equinox-SGC**—Mist free Sierra Mist is just diet sierra mist. My mom has boxes of it. GET IT AT STORES. Heehaw. (Spell check. Instead of hehehe. Heehaw. I'm an $$. heeeehaw)

**Chapter 12: Stay Away **

"Yeah. Hello Sam. Remember me, PETE? PETE, your ex-fiancé? Nice to see you again. Who's this guy?"

"Well, Pete, this is my BOYFRIEND, Jack O'Neill. Jack, this is my EX-FIANCÉ, Pete Shannahan."

"Hi. Um, kind of strange to meet you. Hey Sammy, can I talk to you for a second? ALONE?"

"Yeah. Sure you can."

Jack grabbed her hand and led her to the rail.

"Okay. First of all, you never told me you were engaged."

"Well, it was a few years ago. I didn't think it really mattered. Sorry."

"Okay. Second of all, what is up with all the emphasis on the words?"

"Oh, well, Pete was _really_ clingy. He would always call me, check up on me. It was sooo annoying. So I wanted to show him that I had moved on, and I had a boyfriend. A better one, at that," Sam said, and pecked him on the cheek.

"Ugh. Okay. You always can do that." He wrapped his arm around her waist, and they walked back to Pete.

"Sorry about that. Well, anyway, Pete, it was nice to see you again. Bye." Sam faced him, waved bye, and walked away with Jack. After some fifteen steps, she whispered, "Ha. Pete sucks." Jack laughed, and kissed Sam hard on the mouth. Sam smiled, and ran her fingers through his hair. She giggled, and said while kissing Jack, "You finally used that shampoo." Jack pulled away, and smiled. They walked away, hand and hand.

Back in their cabin, Sam lay on the bed, absorbed in her 500-page book. Jack sat on the couch, legs crossed, staring at the television, headphones plugged in. He sighed.

"I've already seen this episode…" He turned the TV off and removed his headphones. He strolled over to Sam and said, "Hey Sammy. Watcha reading?"

"13 Ways to Kill Yourself from Boredom. No, it's The Dictionary of Biology and Microbiology."

"Sounds interesting."

"Really? Would _you_ like to read it? Here."

"You know, I would, but I'm really hungry. Let's get food."

"Where? Where could we possibly get… right. Buffet. Let's go."

"Doododooooooo….."

"What the crap?"

"Thank you, Sammy. I dunno. It's all fish here. And… whatever that is. OOH… Jell-O!"

Sam gasped. "What kind?"

"Blue."

"Ohhhhhhhh……" Sam grabbed a tray and took the remaining Jell-O from the buffet table.

"Glad to see that I'm normal compared to you."

"Sorry. I just…LOVE blue Jell-O.

"You know, I think I'll get that steaky thingy."

"Filet Mignon."

"Yeah. That's just the one."

Sam grabbed a plastic spoon, and they walked over to a table. They sat down and listen to the background music, Needs, by Collective Soul.

_All around me I see what weakness has made_

_Too much tomorrow I think I'll take all today_

_Am I a poison, am I a thorn in the side_

_Am I picture, perfect subject tonight_

_I don't need nobody_

_I don't need the weight of words_

_To crash on through_

_I don't need nobody_

_I just need to learn the depth_

_Or doubt of faith to fall into_

_Here I slumber to awaken my daze_

_I find convenience in this savior I save_

_Am I a prison, am I a source of dire news_

_Am I a picture, perfect reason for you_

_I don't need nobody_

_I don't need the weight of words_

_To crash on through_

_I don't need nobody_

_I just need to learn the depth or doubt_

_Of faith to fall into_

_In this time of substitute_

_It's my needs I've answered to (All the while)_

_And the hope that I invest_

_Still turns to signals of distress (All the while)_

_You're all I need_

_Yeah, when the water 'round is deep_

_Yeah, you're all I need_

_Now I cry my soul to sleep_

_You're all I need_

_You're all I need_

_You're all I need_

_You're all I need_

Jack held Sam's hand.

A/N: Is this chapter long enough? I hope so. On Word, it's 3 pages. Anyway, in my school elective, I got to destroy a book called The Dictionary of Biology and Microbiology. I have renamed it Sheep 101. It has a 3-D sheep on the cover.

Sorry I took so long to write! Happy Columbus Day!


	13. Becuase You're You

Winter's Lullaby

By DANI

Yayay

**A/N**: Okay, sorry I took so long. I had to make my Halloween costume (I made it, cuz I want to be a fashion designer, with my friend Char.) And then I had to draw a complicated picture of Saraswasti, (or Sarasvati) a Hindu goddess. So anyway, sorry. Also, I am KINDA (or maybe a little more) mad that I got FIVE reviews. Only five? And also, **nogigglingmajor**'s review confused the crap out of me. I don't know if you think the story is stupid, or what?

Anyway, on a lighter note, even if you do read, PLEASE RR! Because I live for it. It makes me feel spesh, and write more.

P.S.: I just read over the Needs lyrics from last chap. They're not 100 correct, because **SUCKS**!

I LOVE COLLECTIVE SOUL!

Chapter 13: Because You're You

While Sam wolfed down three containers of Jell-O, Jack sat and watched. He found it to be a phenomenon that a woman like her could eat so much. He looked at the juice from his steak, and sighed.

Sam noticed it.

"Hey. Jack. What's up?"

"I'm just thinking about veal, and how horrible it is to kill a baby cow, and just cows in general."

"Then look to vegetarianism."

Jack stared at her.

"You're daft."

Sam chuckled. She got up and chucked her Jell-O in the trash. She heard the Jell-O clash into something (trash), and she looked in the bin.

"Hey, who in their right mind would throw out perfume?"

"I dunno. Nor do I really care."

As Sam contemplated this difficult problem, Pete walked up to her.

"Hi."

Sam spun around.

"He_llo_. Can I help you?" Sam said in her most sugary store attendant voice.

"Umm… I was just wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night."

"Ha. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Please? I just want to catch up with you."

Sam sighed. "Fine."

She turned on her heel, and walked back over to Jack.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to dinner with Pete tomorrow night! YAY!" Sam said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What? Why?"

"Apparently he wants to "catch up" with me. He sooo wants me."

"And that's good because you don't have a boyfriend already?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"NOOO. I just want to see what he wants."

"Fine. But if he tries anything…"

"You have my full permission to kick him in the crotch."

"Okay. That's decent enough for me.'

Sam giggled. She leaned across the table and kissed him.

Jack mumbled, "_How_ do you always get away with that? I'm too soft."

"Damn right you are. And that's why I love you."

"Pfff. You love me because I'm hot."

"That too. And why do you love me?"

"Oh God. Too many responses. Umm, because you're the one who I saw when I walked into Starbucks. You caught my eye. Why did you change?"

"Because I wanted to be as hot as you."

"Thank you!" Jack squealed. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I love you because you're you."

**The Next Day**

"Hey Saaaaammy…"

Sam groaned and rolled over on the bed.

"I brought you brekky…"

Sam groaned again.

"What time is it?"

"11:30. Day Two."

"Ugggh. That means that in less than two months I'm going back to work."

She heard Teal'c's voice.

"I believe that you should quit."

"Whoa, Jack, did you just invite everyone in? I am wearing, like, half a dress." She burrowed under the covers. "But do you really think I should quit? I mean, where would I work?"

"You could work at the SGC." Daniel said.

Jack shot him a glare.

"What's the SGC?"

"You have not told her, Colonel?"

"Told me what?"

"Okay. I'm really a Colonel in the Air Force, just, well, a different field."

"Caalled?

"Stargate Command."

"What's that?"

"It's basically a thing, kind of like a teleporting thing. It demolecularizes people or objects and remolecularizes them somewhere else, like another galaxy or planet. Or here in the U.S. On Earth."

Sam started laughing.

"You're kidding, right? Because that is physically impossibl—"

"No Sam, I'm not. You could work at a lab there."

"But—"

"No buts Sam. It 100 true. Teal'c and Danny work there. But you can't tell ANYONE. If you want, I can get someone to explain it 100 to you, and you can get a job there, if you want."

"It's just a lot to take in, you know. You better not be kidding. Because I'm going to quit my job now."

"Not kidding."

"Wow. So I really could get a job there? Like, military?"

"Well, then it would be against regulations for us to be in a relationship. But you could work in a lab."

"Wow. But against regulations? Would there be any way for me to be military?"

"Possibly… Because there are different teams. So I'll call General Hammond."

"And I'll quit my job."

"Alright, let's do this."


	14. Fun in the Sun

Winter's Lullaby

By les Dani!

**A/N**: Oookay, I haven't posted in a while. Well, a LONG while. What, with all the bad reviews from chapter 13 (which are OKAY!), and I just couldn't think of anything to write _about_ as a kinda conclusion to the whole, 'I quit, new job' thing. But now, after many months, I have found, INSPIRATION! (AND by the way, I am now 5' 4 ¼". That's _tall_ for an 11-year-old. :-D) Anyway, I would like to thank **kahless21** for giving me support, and mainly helping me decide to keep on writing. Chapter 14 is on the way!

**Chapter 14: Fun in the Sun**

As Jack took out his phone out of his pocket, Teal'c walked over to Jack. He nudged him. Jack looked up and said, "What?"

Teal'c replied, "I do not believe you should make Samantha quit her job today."

"What? Why not? It's not like she's really enjoying it anyway."

"Indeed, but this is your vacation. You should not spend it by quitting an occupation."

"But—"

"I do not believe this should be done today."

"Alright," Jack took a step towards Sam. "Sam, we're not doing any job quitting today."

"Wha—what? Why? Why?" Sam protested.

"Because Sam, it's our _vacation_. No work stuff allowed. And…Teal'c would kick the crap outta me."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe after the cruise."

Jack nodded his head. "Or maybe later toda—ow!" Teal'c had grabbed his arm before he would allow him to even finish his sentence.

"Um…yeah, after the cruise…Please don't kill me Teal'c."

"I shall not." Jack laughed. He was amazed at how this man could keep a straight face for so long, and not actually try. Jack tried to imitate him, and he did it well, for about two seconds before he and everyone else burst out laughing. Except for Teal'c.

"Come on, Teal'c. You don't have to be solemn _all_ the time." Jack said, and poked him repeatedly until Teal'c showed a little smile.

"Um…yeah, so anyway, I hate to, you know, um, rain on your parade--but not really, but, um, Teal'c and I should, um, let you guys change. So, uh, maybe we should leave."

"I agree with Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c. "If we intend to go swimming, then you two must change into your…suits of swim."

"Wait, who said **anything** about going swimming?" Sam asked as she pulled the covers up over her. "_I_ am going back to sleep."

"Whoa, whoa," said Jack as he strode over to her, while the wood floors creaked. "_You_ are coming, whether _you_ like it or not, because if you don't, _I_ will show your half-dress to the **whole wide world**."

Sam play gasped. "You wouldn't!" She said.

"I would," Jack replied, grinning evilly.

"Fine, I'll get out of bed. Teal'c and Daniel have left anyway." Sam kicked the floral print sheets off the bed, and walked over to her suitcase, all the while trying to comb her messy blonde hair with her fingers.

"Now don't forget," Jack added, "You have your so-called date," At this point Jack scoffed. "Ah, yes, your date with your ex-fiancé. How exciting is that?" Jack squealed.

"Um, very, I guess." Sam rifled around through all her clothes. "Where is my bathing sui—here it is!" She showed it to Jack. It was a powder blue halter top with little multicolored hearts all over it. The bottoms also had little multicolored hearts on it.

"Wow, a little feminine for _you_, Sam," Jack said, poking fun at her. What he did not expect was for Sam to jump up and kick him.

"Oww…."Jack said. "That was so mean!" Jack then put on his best "baby about to cry face" and just stood in the same spot, slowly allowing a frown to sweep across his face before he "burst into tears".

Sam laughed and said, "I'm sorry, Jackie-poo. Did I kick you vewy hawd?"

"Oi, don't you use that baby talk with me. You just _kicked_ me. Kicked! Hard! It actually hurt a lot, Sam." Jack grinned.

"I'm sure it did. Now _change into your swimsuit!_"

"Fine." Jack said, and pulled his suitcase onto the bed to search for his bathing suit. He found it in record time, and changed into it.

After they changed, they gathered all of their required belongings for the pool and left.

"Oh. My. God. The sun is in my eyes!" Sam shouted, and quickly pulled her sunglasses over her eyes. Everyone on the "boardwalk" stared at her.

"Err…Sammy, to save us from any more embarrassment, _please_ don't shout."

**In the Pool….**

"Ahhh! Teal'c, save me from her! She's trying to KILL ME!" Jack shouted as he swam frantically around the pool. Sam was speedily following him, in a game of pursuit.

Teal'c looked up from his latest copy of "Goul'd Today", a magazine only issued from the SGC.

"It is not in my interest to help you, O'Neill. I am studying further on the Goul'd, so as to be _fully_ prepared for battle."

"Ugh, Teal'c, you're so BORING!" replied Jack, before Sam pulled him underwater. He gurgled a few more remarks before he forced himself up, with Sam behind him and her arms around his neck.

"Damn it!" She said, and climbed out of the pool.

"I'm tiiired…" She moaned, and then continued, "We've been out here for _hours_. Can we go back to the hotel room, Jack? Pleaaaase?"

"Fine. We'll see you guys later." Jack waved, and then linked arms with Sam and the made their way back to the hotel room.

Little did they know, someone was following them…

A/N: I know, it was a pretty much uneventful chapter, but you need them as a bench-type thing. Now, I'm speaking metaphorically(ish), and here is what I mean: the bench is a resting point so you can continue your walk. Once you get to the woods, it's more exciting.

You see? Ah? Anyway, I hope this was long enough, and that you can forgive me for being such a butthead and not writing any new chapters for SUCH a long time. Anyway, I love you guys who have always stood by me. Thanks!


End file.
